


A New Beginning

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: Sherlock meets someone online - someone who is amazing, and clever, and handsome - someone who likes him for who he is. John Watson, who once was a stranger, became everything to Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

Have you ever felt so lost to the point of not knowing what to do with your life anymore? Not knowing how to be happy, or sad, or anything in between? You're there, but you're not really _there_. You just feel empty; like a hollow shell, void of any and all emotion. No? Well, that's exactly how I've been feeling lately, if I truly feel anything at all. I feel like a robot; feeling nothing until the time comes to feel something, even though robots can't feel anything.

I explained this to my parents and they took me to a doctor, who gave me a prescription of anti-depressants. I take them daily, but they honestly don't make a difference. I tell my parents they're working, only to make them happy. There's no point in making others suffer alongside me.

Every day is the same; I get up, take my pill, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do my homework, maybe shower if I haven't already, eat dinner with my parents and brother, laze about, then go to bed. Each of us keep to ourselves, really. My brother, Mycroft, used to spend a lot of time with me up until he started going to uni. I always ask if he'd like to sit and talk, just because we normally don't get to, but his answer is always the same; "I have to study, Sherlock."

Every morning I plaster a smile upon my face for my parent's sake and hold it until I get to school, where it immediately fades away.

School used to be enjoyable, up until my friends abandoned me once they found out I was gay. I was outed at a party, where a bunch of people were playing spin the bottle. The bottle, when I had spun it, had landed on my best friend, Victor. He looked uncomfortable - I was embarrassed. I had been crushing on him since the moment we first met, but I had been hiding away that certain emotion.

He seemed hesitant to kiss me, but we did it. He acted no different after it happened, but I couldn't look at him without all of those long lost thoughts haunting me that I tried so hard to keep at bay.

The next day I saw him, he noticed how different I had been acting and came to the conclusion that I wished so hard for him to ignore. He stopped talking to me.

That was in freshman year. I'm a senior now, still without any friends, but maybe that's for the best. I'm not someone that other people would really bother to get to know. I'm not interesting, I'm dull. I'm weak, and fragile, and alone. Who would want to make an acquaintance out of me?

Nobody.

Nobody - until John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? c:


End file.
